


Дживс и урок бильярда (Jeeves and the Billiard Lesson)

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: A translation of Jeeves and the Billiard Lesson by Sky Blue Reveriehttps://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/9713.html





	Дживс и урок бильярда (Jeeves and the Billiard Lesson)

**Author's Note:**

> Translated in collaboration with Smothered Hope

 

Вот не думал, что когда-нибудь у меня появится повод испытывать благодарность к вездесущим близнецам Клоду и Юстасу. Эти двое – мои кузены, причем, со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Ведь кто-то же обязан пристегивать их к подолу, кормить, угощать чаем, давать приют в своем доме и все такое прочее. А когда этот кто-то понимает, что ребятки несколько загостились, он начинает жутко храпеть по ночам. Не то чтобы я совсем не люблю хорошенько повеселиться – но проводить целые часы, пьянствуя с парнями или выворачиваться наизнанку, пытаясь привлечь внимание прекрасного пола… нет уж, увольте! Все-таки, я остепенился с возрастом, а уж после того как заключил долгосрочный союз с Дживсом – моим камердинером, ну, вы знаете его, – такие вещи меня вообще не интересуют. В два часа ночи с роз осыпается цвет, а Бертрам идет на боковую. Клод и Юстас же в этот час только прогревают мотор. Они умудрились возвести свои кутежи в ранг искусства, и готовы оттачивать своё мастерство сутки напролет. На момент описываемых событий братья пробыли у меня всего лишь неделю, а я уже чувствовал себя ужасно изнуренным.

  
Несколько месяцев тому назад тетя Агата решила отправить сыновей в Южную Америку – или то была Южная Африка? – в общем, на один из этих обширных и чертовски жарких континентов, но нахальные дьяволята умудрились не покинуть родных берегов. И вот теперь они околачивались у меня, совершенно не думая о том, чтобы как-нибудь поделикатней оповестить тетку о крушении её планов. И все бы ничего, если б они не совершали то и дело свои всегдашние проделки, и не втравливали туда меня. Так, в один прекрасный день, вернувшись из «Трутней», я не обнаружил в доме близнецов, зато всю переднюю занимал впечатляющих размеров бильярдный стол. 

  
– Дживс, – позвал я, и он тут же материализовался словно бы из ниоткуда. – Ты не знаешь что это?

  
– Знаю, сэр, – ответил он спокойно, – это бильярдный стол.

  
– Брось, Дживс, я сам вижу, что это бильярдный стол. Но почему, Д живс? Э-э, то есть, что делает бильярдный стол посреди комнаты?

  
– Уверен, сэр, он доставлен по указанию мистера Клода и мистера Юстаса.

  
– Да уж понятно, что без этой парочки не обошлось, но зачем, Дживс, зачем?

  
– Мне думается, что это часть некоего розыгрыша, направленного против их соперников в клубе. 

  
– Великолепно, Дживс, просто потрясающе! Ерунда, что в квартире теперь не повернуться из-за здоровенной дуры, загромоздившей весь проход. Не представляю, как ты позволил втащить его в дом! 

  
– Ранее вы утверждали, что нам следует терпеть любые неудобства и всячески угождать молодым джентльменам, сэр.

  
Он сказал это с отчетливым холодком в голосе, и я сразу все понял. Дживсу уже порядком надоело, что Клод и Юстас топчутся у нас на голове – из-за них нам пришлось временно исключить наши, э-э, интимные отношения, и мой камердинер был вынужден коротать бессонные ночи в своей берлоге. Конечно, такое положение вещей его порядком сердило. Я, если честно, тоже не плясал от радости, но семья есть семья, и ради неё приходится идти на некоторые жертвы. 

  
– Семья есть семья, Дживс, и ради неё приходится идти на некоторые жертвы, – сказал я.– Ты молодец, что не послал тех грузчиков куда подальше. Кроме того, я уверен, что во всем этом есть и хорошая сторона. Нет худа без добра, как говорится.

  
– Действительно, сэр. Но в чем же вы усматриваете упомянутое вами добро, сэр?

  
– Хотя бы в том, что мы теперь можем погонять шарики не выходя из дому, – заявил я. – Разве ты не любишь бильярд, Дживс?

  
– Не могу сказать, сэр, я никогда не играл.

  
– Никогда не играл?! Ну, тогда самое время начать. А где от него причиндалы?

  
– Думаю, около пианино, сэр. 

  
Я тут же достал необходимые принадлежности и расставил шары. Осмотрел кии, с удовольствием проведя вверх-вниз ладонью по ровному гладкому дереву. Дживс c интересом наблюдал за мной, и, судя по блеску в его глазах, испытывал неподдельный интерес и горел желанием обучиться новой игре. Я протянул ему один кий, другой взял себе.

  
– Смотри, сначала нужно разбить, – сказал я, распластавшись на столе и послав биток точно в центр пирамиды. Дживс по-прежнему не сводил с меня внимательного взгляда, что было чертовски приятно. – Задача, как ты понимаешь, состоит в том, чтобы утопить все шары.

  
– Утопить шары, сэр? – спросил Дживс.

  
– Ну да. Загнать их в дырки.

  
– Конечно, сэр, – сказал он с лёгким намеком на улыбку, хоть я и не понял, что тут, собственно, смешного. По всему выходило, что он подшучивал надо мной.

  
Я проигнорировал этот пассаж и попытался побудить его к действиям. 

  
– Вот, попробуй. Ударь так, чтобы загнать шарик в любую лузу. 

  
Он нагнулся над столом, зажав свой кий под каким-то немыслимым углом. Я подошел к нему. 

  
– Да нет, не так, Дживс, не так! – Склонившись к нему, я взял его ладонь и показал, как нужно правильно держать кий. – Рука должна как бы скользить – легко, непринужденно. Не сжимай его так сильно.

  
Я отступил на шаг, наблюдая, как он совершает свой удар. Естественно, Дживс промазал.

  
– Совсем неплохо, дружище! В конце концов, это же твоя первая попытка…

  
Я снова подошел к столу и сделал ход, объясняя, куда я целюсь, и какой шар собираюсь забить. Потом мы ещё обменялись серией ударов – Дживс расспрашивал меня о правилах игры, и уголок его рта то и дело загадочно приподнимался. Он не спускал с меня глаз, меча порой очень уж горячие взоры на молодого хозяина, демонстрирующего исключительную бильярдную технику, и я был тронут до глубины души тем, что его так увлекла новая забава. 

  
Наконец я задумал один по-настоящему мастерский ход. Для этого пришлось изловчиться – я прильнул к столу, примериваясь для удара, как вдруг на меня совершенно бесцеремонно и весьма крепко навалились сзади. Кий сорвался и пропорол обшивку стола. 

– Мать честная! – воскликнул я. – Ты что вытворяешь, Дживс?

  
– Прошу прощения, сэр.

  
Я собирался продолжить игру, но не тут-то было. Попробуйте сосредоточиться на бильярде, когда на вас сначала расстёгивают брюки, а потом проворно стягивают их с ваших ходуль! Я не самый мозговитый парень в Лондоне, но в этот момент даже Бертрам догадался, что на уме у его слуги. Я был ужасно удивлен, но, тем не менее, не оказывал ни малейшего сопротивления. Скорее наоборот... 

  
– Ладно, Дживс, продолжай, – сказал я.

  
Я отбросил кий и постарался поудобней перегнуться через стол. Не то, чтобы на нем было так же комфортно, как, скажем, на нашей кровати, но действия развивались быстро, и мне не хотелось прерывать Дживса только для того, чтобы сменить локацию. Не долго думая, Дживс снял нижнюю часть своего гардероба, уронил на себя каплю-две того самого дивного маслянистого состава из бутылочки, которую всегда носит с собой, и резко проник в меня.

  
–Аааааааахххх, да, Дживс! 

  
Дживс также испустил страстный стон. Мы оба истосковались друг по другу за время нашего вынужденного воздержания, так что наша связь не могла продлиться долго. Он протянул мне руку помощи, гармонично объединив эту саму помощь с другими предпринимаемыми им усилиями. Вустеровские пальцы вцепились в зеленое сукно, ища хоть какой-то опоры для энергичных толчков Дживса. Но вскоре он, взревев, излился в меня, а я со всхлипом испачкал край стола.

  
Несколько мгновений он обессилено прижимался грудной клеткой к моей спине. Дышали мы так тяжко, будто только что поучаствовали в беговых состязаниях, причем нашим соперником оказался сам Гермес, или как там звали того малого с крылышками на сандалиях? Хорошая все-таки штука бильярдный стол. То, что надо – тяжелый, прочный, выдержит любую нагрузку. После того как мы немного перевели дух, Дживс сгрёб вустеровское тело в охапку, так что я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он с легкостью усадил меня на краешек стола лицом к себе, и приник к моим губам. Я счастливо обвил вокруг него свои конечности и некоторое время мы наслаждались каждым мгновением в объятиях друг друга. В конце концов, Дживс отстранился, промокнул лицо носовым платком и за пару секунд привел себя в идеальный порядок. Я же выглядел гораздо более потрепанно – весь в поту, масле и прочей э-э… субстанции. Дживс оценивающе взглянул на мой помятый видок: 

  
– Приготовить вам ванну, сэр?

  
– Это было бы замечательно, – радостно ответил я.

  
Я снова прилег на повинный в утрате опрятности вустеровского костюма спортивный снаряд, болтая ногами и мыча веселый мотивчик, пока Дживс возился с кранами. Когда ванна была готова, он помог мне забраться в неё и протянул намыленную мочалку – чертовски удобно иметь настолько способного и преданного слугу, скажу я вам. Оставив меня плескаться с резиновой уточкой, он вышел немного прибраться в комнате. 

  
Затем Дживс вынул меня из купели, вытер насухо и засунул в свежий костюм. Тем временем я услышал, как в переднюю завалились близнецы. Я вышел из укрытия пружинным шагом и с блеском в глазах. 

  
– А, Клод, Юстас, – сердечно поприветствовал их я, – ну и как вы, юные бездельники, проводите этот чудесный денек?

  
– Здравствуй, Берти, – произнес Юстас. – Надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроился, что мы оставили у тебя на хранение столик? Твой камердинер сказал, что можно. 

  
– Можно, можно, – сказал я невозмутимо.

  
– Кстати, а что это ты с ним сделал? – спросил Клод осуждающе.

  
При этом часть Вустеровской крови прилила к лицу. Мельком глянув на стол, я увидел, что он начищен и отполирован – словом ничто указывало на наши с Дживсом недавние экзерсисы.

  
– Что, ради всего святого, ты имеешь в виду? – спросил я невинно.

  
– Да вот эту здоровенную прореху, которой не было, когда мы его сперли!

– Ах, эту, – сказал я – ну, всё дело в том, что… 

  
Я беспомощно умолк, но как раз в этот момент в комнате появился Дживс. 

  
– К несчастью, мистер Вустер намеревался совершить удар, когда зазвонил телефон. Внезапный шум так испугал его, что кий соскользнул и повредил покрытие.

  
Я бросил на Дживса благодарный взгляд. В ответ он слегка приподнял уголок рта, пока Клод с Юстасом уныло обозревали свой поврежденный трофей.

  
– Ну… ничего страшного, я полагаю, – с сомнением протянул Клод, но тут же просиял, – Слушай, хорошие друзья предложили нам присоединиться к увеселительной поездке на континент, так что скоро мы отчаливаем!

  
– Э-э-э… Видишь ли, тут такое дело, Берти, – замялся Юстас, – Так получилось, что мы еще не давали распоряжений, чтобы этот стол забрали. Услуги грузчиков обошлись весьма недешево, и мы едва наскребли денег, чтобы заплатить парням, которые притащили его сюда. Поэтому, э-э-э… если ты не против, то пусть он останется у тебя на некоторое время, хорошо? В Монте-Карло он нам уж точно не понадобится… Кроме того, в мы сейчас сильно ограничены в средствах, а погрузка и выгрузка наверняка влетит в копеечку.

  
Мы с Дживсом обменялись понимающими взглядами. Похоже, мы оба успели проникнуться теплыми чувствами к этой зеленой громадине и были весьма не против дать почву для питания этих самых т. ч-в.

  
– Да без проблем, друзья мои, – улыбнулся я. – Дживс, не поможешь ли этим славным парням упаковаться? Я бы не хотел удерживать их здесь силой, коль скоро их так манит славный город Монте-Карло. 

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр, – сказал Дживс, отчаливая выполнять указание.

  
– Чертовки мило с твоей стороны – заметил Юстас.

  
– Не за что, мой дорогой, не за что. Всегда рад помочь семье.

  
Не прошло и часа, как Дживс собрал багаж треклятых близнецов, усадил их в такси, и они взяли курс на сверкающие огни Монте-Карло. Как только он вернулся, то тут же, с порога, потащил меня в спальню. Я бросил полный надежды взгляд на бильярдный стол, но Дживс промурлыкал: 

  
– Позже, сэр. 

  
Я и не думал возражать. В самом деле, Дживс всегда знает, как лучше.   
  
  



End file.
